


Trips of Magic: A Making Fiends story

by Yoshifan77



Series: Hidden Kisses [3]
Category: Making Fiends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshifan77/pseuds/Yoshifan77
Summary: The 3rd story in the Hidden Kisses (Making Fiends) series
Relationships: Charlotte/Vendetta (Making Friends)
Series: Hidden Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146566





	1. Drowning in a void

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of homophobia

Vendetta was in a void with nothing but... water. She noticed this and started to hold her breath. Vendetta tried to swim to the surface (with all she learned from Charlotte), but there was too much water. She then noticed an air bubble, Vendetta then took a deep breath and inhaled the air bubble. Her air meter was full, but she felt like she wouldn't make it to the surface in time. Although she knew she would drown, she tried to resurface anyway. She started to struggle, but this did not stop Vendetta from swimming upwards. then her face started to turn blue, she was drowning. Vendetta was crying, as she did not want to drown, she didn't want Charlotte to lose her, she wanted to live. Vendetta was close to the light, but sadly... as soon as her hand reached the surface, All of the air bubbles slowly emerged from her mouth and nose, she started to sink, and her eyes began to close, and her lungs filled with water. Vendetta drowned. As she sank, Charlotte tried to save her, but couldn't make it. A squid fiend pulled her down, the more Charlotte struggled, the closer she was to drowning. She then kissed Vendetta and her last bit of air was used to tell Vendetta "I love you." After Charlotte said her final line, she drowned as well. Both of their bodies were floating in the void of water. Nothing else in said void, except a squid fiend that was made to drown Charlotte. 9 hours to hold your breath was not enough.


	2. Grudge the supportive hamster

Vendetta then woke up and took a huge deep breath and coughed like she almost drowned. Charlotte was confused by this and asked Vendetta what was wrong. "I had a nightmare where we drowned" Vendetta explained. "It's okay, I guess we'll avoid swimming for a few days" Charlotte told her Girlfriend. "Nah, it's fine" Vendetta told her GF, "You can swim in my pool if you want to." Charlotte thanked Vendetta and kissed her. Vendetta began to explain "Ever since I drowned, I began to have Aquaphobia." Charlotte understood and said "Don't worry Vendetta, I won't let you drown again. At least i'll try." Vendetta changed into her Classic outfit, and put her clam shell necklace on as well. "You look beautiful with that necklace on" Charlotte told her future wife, Vendetta blushed and said "shut up." Grudge then opened the door, holding breakfast for the two lovebirds. "(Vendetta, why didn't you tell me you were in love with Charlotte?)" The hamster asked his master. "I uhh..." Vendetta could not get her words out, "I thought you would be a homophobe" Grudge was confused, "(If I were to disagree with you, I might as well not be your hamster anymore)" "good point hamster" Vendetta replied. Charlotte thought of an idea, "since Grudge knows we're lesbians, how about your parents know as well?" Vendetta felt nervous, as she still feared her parents were homophobes. "Listen, I thought my grandma was a homophobe as well, I felt nervous to tell her at first too."


	3. Homophobes?

Grudge eventually asked Vendetta if her parents could know the truth. "Fine, but IF they in fact ARE homophobes, they will get HALF croutons for 2 days!" Grudge then proceeded to bring Viktor and Violetta (the small parents) to Vendetta's room. "Mother, Father, I have something to tell you" Vendetta told her tiny parents, "I uhh..." Vendetta had a hard time getting her words out. "I'm in love..." Vendetta could not finish as her father interrupted by saying "You never told us you had a boyfriend." Violetta also said "Is it that Marvin kid who was your middle manager?" Vendetta was confused, how could they know that? But before she could explain, Viktor noticed Charlotte and said "Why is she here?" Vendetta felt frustrated and said "that's why I'm talking to you!" Her parents sat down and listened to what their daughter had to say. "Mother, Father, I'm in love with Ch..." Violetta once again interrupted by saying "Is it that Mort kid?" Vendetta was raged and yelled "FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Vendetta's parents were too scared to speak. Vendetta finally told her parents the truth "I'm a lesbian" Vendetta's parents were confused. Vendetta began to explain more, "It means I'm into girls" Vendetta then finally told her parents "I'm in love with girls!" Vendetta's parents were shocked, Vendetta began to explain even more "The girl I'm in love with, is... Charlotte of all people" Vendetta and Charlotte began to blush. "Aww, you aren't afraid to express your sexuality" Charlotte told her loved one as she kissed her on the cheeks. Viktor said "we don't hate the fact that your in love with her," Violetta finished the sentence "this will just take some getting used to. Don't worry sweetie, I support you" Viktor also told his daughter "I support you as well." Vendetta then told her parents with tears of joy "Since you two are so supportive, I will give you not one, but three croutons a day" her parents then thanked her. "Vendetta since your parents know about this..." Charlotte did not finish her sentence, to call her grandma up to Vendetta's room. Charlene arrived in the room. Charlotte asked everyone if they were ready, they all nodded in confusion. Then, another thing happened that Vendetta would not forget. Charlotte told Vendetta while holding her hands, "I want to marry you in the future"


	4. Down by the cool of the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where had I heard that title before?

*the next day*  
Vendetta and Charlotte were at the bottom Vendetta's pool, Vendetta then resurfaced for air. Charlotte also resurfaced and said "Two minutes and 48 seconds, your getting better!" Vendetta was in fact, taking breath holding lessons from Charlotte. Vendetta did not feel satisfied, she then said "Another round won't hurt." the two girls then took a deep breath, and dove into the water. Grudge was barbecuing some pork with corn, he then put barbecue sauce on the pork, put both foods on plates and waited for them to cool. Vendetta and Charlotte happened to resurface as soon as they were done cooling, "(the food's done cooling)" Grudge told the lesbians, they then stepped out of the water and dried themselves off with beach towels. Vendetta's had the word EVIL in an evil looking font, while Charlotte's had... Jenny Wakeman. "I thought you were over your crush on Jenny" Vendetta said in confusion, "I still have a thing for her" Charlotte replied. They the began to eat the pork and corn (Vendetta only ate the pork), Vendetta even gave her corn to her parents.  
*after the feast*  
Vendetta told the group (which involved: her parents, Charlene, Charlotte, Grudge, and of course, Vendetta) that she thought of a Vacation. She had a few ideas, they were: Disney Land/World, the weird deserted Didney worl, Six Flags, Universal studios (the one in Japan got A Nintendo theme location), San Francisco, California, Japan, China, etc. Charlotte had a hard time choosing, as there were so many options. She said to give her a moment to think as she jumped into the pool. Charlene explained to the rest of the group "She may start to freak out when there are too many choices" Vendetta remembered she had autism. "Give me few minutes" she said as she dived back into the pool as well.


	5. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: when talking underwater, they are using sign language

*underwater*  
Vendetta decided to talk to Charlotte, "Charlotte?" Charlotte noticed her girlfriend was next to her "yeah?" Vendetta then asked her "do you want to plan where to go on our vacation?" Charlotte nodded her head, the two began to discuss where they should visit for their vacation, however as the conversation went on Vendetta had a red blush on her, she then said with a struggle "Air" Charlotte could not understand at first (she was not looking), but when she said with a blue/purple blush "I need air!" Charlotte finally noticed her girlfriend was close to drowning. She then gave her a kiss (and transferred some of her air to Vendetta), Vendetta thanked her. The two talked about their vacation (every 3 minutes Vendetta needed air) for at least 3 hours, they eventually both need to breathe. They resurfaced and took a huge gasp of air, only to dive back in. "Charlotte, we could visit Paris" Vendetta said, "But Vendetta, I thought you didn't want to visit Paris." Charlotte said with confusion, "I changed my mind" the two spent 1 1/2 hours talking about the vacation. But before they resurfaced, Vendetta wanted to play a little game, one where the two had to see schould could do the cutest bubbling. Charlotte agreed, but since they were the only ones submerged, Charlotte told Vendetta she had the cutest bubbling, Vendetta blushed (green) and then they both resurfaced and stepped out of the pool. *above water, in Vendetta's living room* Vendetta and Charlotte told everyone where their vacation will take place. "Vendetta thought we would go to Paris, but that seems a bit too lovey dovey for my gumdrop" Charlotte said as she pinched Vendetta's cheeks, "Stop it, your making me blush" Vendetta said while blushing. "Charlotte thought of Japan, but she's more kawaii then those Hello Kitties." Vendetta said while hugging Charlotte, Charlotte blushed and let out a "Tee-Hee." She then said "wow Vendetta, I didn't know you could speak Japanese" Vendetta responded with "nah, I just hear that one a lot." The girls then put on Mickey ears and said they were going to Disney World! "Keep that mouse away from me" Vendetta said with anger. *to be continued*


End file.
